striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Dragon
The Emperor Dragon, also known as Xunlei Long ( xùn léi lóng, lit. Thunderclap Dragon) is a boss character from Strider 2, serving as the end boss of the first stage, Neo Hong Kong City. Nicknamed the "Dragon of the Roaring Laughter" ( , bàoxiào lóng)Capcom (1999). Capcom Secret File #26: Strider Hiryu 2 (Japanese). Pg. 7, the Emperor Dragon is a giant mechanical red dragon with a long serpent-like body owned by the Chinese Mafia. It sports an eastern dragon design with a big grin, two limbs shaped like spiked maces, two more shaped like serrated blades, and a long segmented body with two connections in the form of golden dragon heads. Said to be a "weather weapon", this monstrous machine can generate enormous amounts of energy through a dynamo installed within each segment making up its body. The Chinese Mafia's trump card, the Emperor Dragon is the terrorist group's final attempt at eliminating Hiryu during their confrontation in Neo Hong Kong City. Sent to fight right after Solo's defeat, Hiryu clings onto the machine's body as it takes flight over the city and faces its many attacks, eventually damaging it enough to produce a chain of explosions that destroys it. In the end epilogue, Hiryu is seen standing on its broken remains, just as he's confronted by a defeated Tong Pooh. Information During the battle Hiryu must stand on the dragon's body at all times as it flies over the city's skyscrapers, coiling and slowly moving in wide circles trying to throw him off. Hiryu has to climb his way across to reach its only weakpoint (its head) while avoiding its plasma-based attacks, including a pulse that runs throughout its body and shots fired from its mouth. One has to pay attention to its limbs as well: if Hiryu attacks its head long enough the dragon will turn its attention to him and use its limbs to defend itself. This boss has no defensive technique to prevent damage, but it has a large amount of health and several ways to keep Hiryu at bay or delay its defeat. Attacks * Electric Pulse: The Emperor Dragon releases a pulse of electricity that runs throughout its body. Can only be avoided by jumping over it. * Melee Strike: After attacking it a certain amount of time, the dragon roars and starts blinking yellow, then turns around and attacks with its four "arms", trying to strike Hiryu away. * Plasma Breath: The Emperor Dragon turns around and shoots several plasma shots from its mouth at Hiryu. Usually done in tandem with the electric pulses, making it riskier to jump over them without being hit by the shots. * Plasma Shot: The dragon shoots alternating plasma shots from its two golden dragon heads. They are usually harmless, though this depends on the position of both Hiryu and the dragon. * Plasma Orbs: Usually done after finishing a full spin, all the plasma shot from its mouth and gold dragon heads transform into homing orbs which float towards Hiryu. They can be destroyed with a single hit. Beraenavis Beraenavis ( )Staff (April 28, 2000). "Strider Hiryu 2: Setting Document (Part 2)" (Japanese). Monthly Arcadia (06). Pg. 181. is a similar segmented robot, found within The Third Moon's Central Entrance. It has a similar design to the Emperor Dragon, but with a brownish coloration, a much more generic look and a whale-shaped head. Hiryu rides this machine in order to reach the Third Moon's main chamber and Grandmaster Meio's dwelling, and fights against Hien on top of it mid-flight. The Beraenavis can't be destroyed, as its the only platform where Hiryu stands on, but it doesn't actively tries to attack him either. If one attacks its head enough, however, it will eventually roar, blink red and turn around to attack with its limbs, just like the Emperor Dragon. Design Notes The Emperor Dragon is a homage to the Ouroboros of the first game, both serving as the first end-of-stage bosses and being machines with segmented bodies which they twist and turn constantly while flying. Some prerelease screenshots reveal its name was at one point "Jinrai Ryu", the Japanese pronunciation of its Chinese name. Beraenavis, on the other hand, appears to be a dual reference: first to the second Ouroboros from the first game's final stage, which transports Hiryu to the final area of the game to fight Grandmaster Meio, and second to the whale Hiryu lands onto during the ending cutscene. "Beraenavis" appears to be formed by two latin words, possibly either "balaena"+"visu" ("Whale Shape") or "verae"+"navis" ("True Ship"). Gallery Str2_emperor_dragon_art.png|Emepror Dragon art Str2_emperor_dragon_concept.png|Concept art Str2_dragon_emperor_early.jpg|Early screenshot showing "Jinrai Ryu" as the dragon's name. Str2_beraenavis_art.png|Beraenavis art Beraenavisu_sketch1.png|Beraenavis Concept Art 1 Beraenavisu_sketch2.png|Beraenavis Concept Art 2 References Category:Machines Category:Bosses